Cars, trucks, vans, airplanes, para-transit vehicles, buses, taxicabs, mobility cars, accessible sport-utility vehicles (SUV), and the like, have been adapted to include track systems that accommodate various types of equipment, cargo, and seating arrangements. Seating arrangements include standard one, two, or three passenger seating, transit seating, and wheelchair accessible seating. Track systems include horizontal A-tracks, vertical A-tracks, horizontal E-tracks, vertical E-tracks, F-tracks, and L-tracks. These tracks can be made of a variety of materials including iron and steel and can be all different lengths and widths. The track types (A, E, F, and L) are differently shaped and/or arranged to accommodate different fittings. A-tracks are traditionally used for cargo. L-tracks are traditionally used for tie downs and accessories such as oxygen tanks. Some seat adapters operate with L-tracks. The desired track system depends on the type of seating or equipment to be secured and the restraining mechanisms to be used with the seating or equipment.
The differences between the types of tracks can be subtle or blatant. Vertical A-tracks contain elongated rectangular apertures that are evenly distributed along the longitudinal axis of the track; each aperture is parallel to the sides of the track. Horizontal A-tracks contain elongated rectangular apertures that are also evenly dispersed along the longitudinal axis of the track; each aperture is arranged transversely to the sides of the track. E-tracks also contain generally elongated rectangular apertures disposed within the track, but E-tracks differ from A-tracks in cross section. In cross section, A-track apertures are in line with the track, whereas E-track apertures contain protrusions. F-tracks contain circular apertures in the track. The apertures in F-tracks, like the apertures in A-tracks, are in-line with the track. L-tracks contain a channel along the longitudinal axis of the track, a slot formed through the upper surface of the track in communication with the channel, and cylindrical apertures superimposed above the slot in the top surface of the track. In cross section, L-tracks are generally C-shaped. U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,979 (Bishop) discloses an L-track of this type. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,969 (Dowd) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,726 (Schurr) describe L-tracks.
Such track systems can be installed in the floor or along the walls of an array of vehicles to removably attach and secure cargo, standard passenger seats, transit seats, and/or wheelchairs. These track systems enable a vehicle owner and/or operator to set and vary the seating configuration of a vehicle cabin. However, a vehicle owner is limited, by the particular track system they have installed, to those products that correspond with the track system installed. Alternatively, a vehicle owner can remove their current track system and install a completely new and different track system to accommodate other products. Installing, arranging, and rearranging such seating arrangements can be wasteful, time consuming, expensive, bulky and/or cumbersome.
Transit seats and wheelchairs are adapted to releasably lock with the tracks described above using various secure means. One such attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,074,954 (Wilhelm et al.), which discloses a rail for positioning and locking of elements and a corresponding fitting. The rail disclosed includes a running surface having regularly spaced apart projections and indentations. The projections and indentations include holding surfaces, which can be engaged with a fitting so as to stop movement. The Wilhelm et al. reference further discloses a fitting, which includes a notch that can engage recesses in the running surface of the rail. Unfortunately, A-track fittings and L-track fittings would not be compatible with the rail disclosed in the Wilhelm et al. reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,995 (Tame et al.) is directed to a seat track assembly for adjusting the position of a seat in a vehicle in the forward or backward directions. The track assembly has two lower tracks, which are connected to the floor of a vehicle, and two upper tracks, which are secured to a seat. The upper tracks are configured to slide along the two lower tracks. The Tame et al. reference further discloses a latch system which is fixed to the upper track. The latch locks the positional orientation of the upper tracks relative to the lower tracks so that the seat will not slide while the car is in motion. The cam plate of the latch includes wedge teeth arranged on an end opposite a bore. The wedge teeth extend through apertures in the latch assembly and through apertures of the lower track. In order to adjust the seat position while seated, a user lifts the release lever, and the latch system releases. Unfortunately, the seat track assembly cannot accommodate L-track wheelchair restraints or securements.
Therefore, there has been a long-felt need for a track system that accommodates more than a single track-type fitting. There is a need for a track system that can accommodate an A-track fitting and a L-track fitting. Additionally, there is a need for an easily positionable seat adapter which can be used with transit seating, wheelchairs, and the track described herein.